


Last Name is Keener-Parker

by PeachyKeener



Series: First Name Harley [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cry Baby Peter Parker, F/F, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, MJ is best friend, Marriage, Parent Tony Stark, Parental Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Smut, Theyre all shits, We love??? Harry Osborn, Wedding, Wedding fic!!, a few kpop refrences, actual dad tony stark, bb says harleypeter rights, causually name drops half the mcu, chapter two is smut, harley is dumb, harry is dumb, im sorry, no angst pure fluff, peter is un baby, precious harley keener, pure fluff, shes so iconic, theyre all dumb, this has been in the works forever, we also love peter and harley, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: “Do you, Peter Benjamin Parker, take Harley Tyler Keener to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health?”“I do.” Peter whispered, his eyes on Harley.“And do you, Harley Tyler Keener, take Peter Benjamin Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband-”“I do, I do,” Harley interrupted, “I do.”(Aka, a HarleyPeter wedding fic set in the First Name Harley AU- can be read as a stand alone but preferably read within context of the series. This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written,,, v sweet.)((Chapter two is smut, please don’t read if your not comfy with that))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o!! 
> 
> Its been,,,, so long,,, since i actually posted something fhdsjkflsadjkfns
> 
> i'm really sorry guys, I just got really really busy with school and then a n x i e t y and my self hatred complex- however if y'all follow me on Peachy-Keener you'll have noticed i post drabbles!! A lot!! 
> 
> So,, no trigger warnings in this fic because its actually the fluffiest

_ Four Months since and Two weeks They Got Each Other Back _

_ One Week Until The Wedding _

 

“So,” Miles drawled out the ‘o’ as all of them were sprawled out around the tower, “Whos the best man going to be?” 

It was one week till the wedding and to be honest, it didn’t feel all the way real. They should have been planning, but Tony had hired some fancy company to help them out, so they weren’t exactly under prepared but Harley didn’t really feel like he knew what he was doing. 

And right now, it was maybe noon, and everyone was just sitting around watching old reruns. Shuri was braiding MJ’s hair, who was braiding Abbie’s who was braiding Lila’s. Peter was sitting on the couch next to Harley who was studying a physics theorem like it was a lifeline, bickering with Ned, and Miles was in the armchair on the other side of the room. They looked like the picture of laziness.

Harley glanced up, “Well mine is MJ, since Abbie wants to be the flower girl.” 

“Hey!” Shuri made a noise of protest at the news that she wouldn't be maid of honor, making Harley roll his eyes at her, and continued in spite of her protest, “Shuri and Kamala are part of my grooms gals, and I’m trying to get Donnie to be one of my men.” 

“That sounds good.” 

“What about you?” Miles looked towards Peter who paused his bickering. 

“What about me what?” 

“Whos gonna be your best man?” 

Ned held his hands up, “Oh Peter, my best friend, the light of my life, of course I’ll be your best man!” 

“Actually, Ned-” 

“Wait, hold on,” Miles held up a ‘T’. “I thought I was best man?” 

“Actually-” 

“Miles,” Ned deadpanned, “I’m so clearly best man. You might be a spidery protege but I am his best friend.” 

“Guys-” 

“I should be best man,” Miles huffed, “I’m carrying on the legacy.” 

“Neither of you are being best man,” Harley called out, “Peter’s best man is obvious.” 

“You can’t be the best man, Harley, you’re marrying him.”  
  
“Abbie I wasn’t talking about him, Peters best man is clearly going to be-” 

“Me,” Harry Osborn called from the doorway, a grin on his face and his hair slicked back, “I’ve known I was gonna be Pete’s best man since we were ten, you guys never had a chance.” 

Peter barked out a laugh, “Harry!” 

“Harry!” Harley grinned wide, throwing himself off the couch and into Harry’s open arms, “You gotta save me! They’re making me marry him!” 

“Harley, my  byeolbich, my aejeong, my everything,” Harry held him close, dramatically posing for the crowd of laughing on lookers, “You must marry the wicked prince of spiders!” 

“But why!” Harley did a fantastic impression of a saddened prince, “You hold my heart!” 

“Maybe I do,” Harry grinned at him, “But he holds your heart too- and your mind. And your soul. And everything about you.” 

Peter had come up behind them, joining the group hug, “Just let it be known that I love him just as much.” 

“Oh don’t I know it,” Harry laughed, “You can’t go a day without talking about him.”  
  
“That's not true.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Its not!” 

“Um, I can break this tie,” Harley raised a hand, shooting a grin at his soon to be husband, “You totally can’t.” 

“Hah!” 

Peter was pouting, his arms crossed, “You guys cant gang up on me.” 

“Oh really?” Harry raised an eyebrow, pulling away from Harley, “I thought that was our job as your two favorite boys.” 

“Tsk tsk,” Harley shook his head, grin barely being suppressed, “What a shame that Peter doesn’t even know our jobs.” 

“I hate you two,” Peter groaned at them. 

Harry sidestepped Harley with a fond grin on his face, and took Peter in a bro hug, “It's good to see you, too.” 

Peter hugged back, and Harley observed the scene. This was perfect. This was great. All of his friends were here, hugging and laughing and talking. It was perfect.   
  


 

Later that night- after eating and talking and laughing and genuinely having high spirits- Harley led Harry to the balcony at Stark tower. 

“If you’re dragging me out here to confess,” Harry joked, looking like a million dollars in one of Peter’s old hoodies, “I’m gonna have to turn you down.” 

Harley snorted, “I’m not confessing to you.” 

“That’s good.” 

“I came out here to talk to you, actually,” Harley leaned against the balcony rail, looking over New York. Spider-Man was doing patrol somewhere out there right now, and the thought made him shiver, “About Peter.” 

“Oh?” 

“I wanted to ask for your blessing.” 

Harry blinked at him, a small smile growing on his face, “You don’t need it.” 

“I know,” Harley shrugged at him, a small grin matching Harry’s spread onto his lips, “But I’d like it.”

Harry motioned for Harley to go on, to say what he really wanted too. And Harley did, “You’ve known him since you guys were kids. You’ve watched him grow and change even more than I have. I love him, and he loves me, but you’re his best friend. Thats a place I can never take and don’t want to.” 

“I’m gonna marry him,” Harley shrugged, his entire body conveying how much he truly did love Peter, “And it's going to be everything we dreamed of and more. I already know it. But I don’t want to do it without your blessing because of what it means to him. Of what it means to me. That you approve and want this to be a thing. I know you do- hell you were the biggest advocate for it from day one- but I just…"

Harley looked at Harry, “I want to be what's best for him. He’s everything to me. He’s the reason I feel so comfortable in my skin. He’s the light. He makes me laugh. He grounds me when I’m being stupid. He makes sure I eats, makes sure I sleep. He takes care of me. And I want to do that for him. Be that for him. And I know you  _ know _ what's best for him. So I want your blessing. I may not need it, but I want it.” 

“I’m not going to lie to you Harley,” Harry had a fondness in his eyes, even as his face was dropping, “When we first met I thought you were cute. And upon learning you were Peter’s boyfriend, I was ecstatic. Peter deserved a guy like you. But I was also nervous-” 

He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of the words, “Because Peter deserves the best you know? He’s always deserved the best.” 

  
“I know,” Harley nodded to Harry’s words, “I know he deserves the best.” 

“And you are the best.” 

Harley blinked, and Harry continued, “I wasn’t sure at the first year. I didn’t know why you two were dating, and if it was healthy and that might be part of my own issues at the time-"

“You don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want.” 

“I’m good,” Harley shot him a look, “I promise. The point is, you two showed me that what was happening with…  _ him… _ wasn’t remotely healthy because when I was questioning if you and Peter had a healthy relationship, I realized my own wasn’t. You two can talk and talk and talk and communicate. When you have a problem, you tell him. When he’s sad, he tells you. You two… it's never just about one thing. You like him for so many reasons- he loves you for just as many. And it helped me realize that… I wasn’t good. But you two? What you two have? It's so… good. The relationship you two have. It’s healthy. Its nice.” 

Harry laughed to himself, and shook his head, “And you know what? It helped him so much. When I had left… he was in such a bad place. He’ll never say it or let it show but he had lost his Uncle Ben relatively close to when you showed up. And he was in… such a bad place? And now he’s laughing and smiling and he looks so… happy. You make him so happy.” 

“I’m glad I make him happy.”

“But it's not just him,” Harry reached for Harley’s hand, “You’re happier too. You’ve gone through so much in the three years since you started dating him. And you… you’ve come alive. I’m so proud of you.” 

And under the cover of the New York sky, aware that somewhere out there, Spider-man was on patrol, the two friends held hands with smiles on their faces. After all, there was a wedding to celebrate.  
  
  


_ Four Months and Two Weeks since They Got Each Other Back _

_ Five Days Until The Wedding _

  
  


Harley blinked up over his book. Pepper was sitting at the dining table working on some papers for SI, Abbie was sprawled over the other couch snickering at her phone, and Tony was probably somewhere in his labs. He cleared his throat, “Hey Pep?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um,” He put down his book, sitting up as he realized something, “Did I ever get a suit?” 

Pepper looked at him wide eyes. Abbie stopped snickering. They both stared at Harley in silence. Pepper blink hard, “Oh my god.” 

“Dude,” Abbie breathed out, her voice verging on scandalized, “There are five days until your wedding and you don’t have a suit.” 

“Oh my god,” Harley didn’t know wether to laugh or cry, and settled on a half wheeze half laugh, “I don’t have a suit.” 

The reaction was immediate, with Pepper scrambling for her phone. Abbie jumped up to call Miles and tell him what a fucking dumbass her older brother was, and Harley? Harley started laughing maniacally. 

This was a fucking disaster.

How could he not have a suit- one of the most important parts of the wedding and he didn’t have a suit. How was he going to do this if he didn’t have the right suit? How was he going to do this if he couldn’t get his shit together?

He picked up his phone, glad when the other end answered on the first ring, “Harry we have an emergency!” 

“Slow down there, Keener,” Harry’s voice was concerned, “Are you okay? Do I need to call Peter?”    


“I don’t have a suit!” 

“You don’t-” There was rustling in the background, “Dude, how do you not have a suit. Peter had his since the day you said  _ yes.  _ No seriously. Harley. What the  _ fuck?”  _

“I need your help!” 

“No shit!” 

“Do you,” Harley didn’t know what he could say, “Do you know where I can buy one?” 

Harry took a moment of silence, “I’ll be there in four minutes, and you better be ready to go shopping because you’re going to be getting the best suit in New York.” 

With a click, Harry hung up, and Harley looked at the ceiling. He didn’t have a suit. How could he not have a suit. How could he not have a suit. What the fuck. What the fuck was he thinking. 

He had gotten the venue- the roof of Stark Tower- he had gotten the caterer, he got the flowers, he had the set up in place, he knew what songs he wanted, he had his speech, he had a priest to marry them- Father Thomas had been delighted to do the honors- and he was genuinely ready for this wedding. And yet. And Yet. His suit. He forgot. About. His. Suit. How could he forget about his suit? 

Thank fuck for Harry Osborn and his complete and total fashion prowess.

Because otherwise Harley was going to be fucked, and not in a fun sexy way. 

He turned to Pepper, “God I’m such an idiot.” 

“Yes, you are an idiot,” Pepper scolded lightly, “I just got off the phone with some designer friends of mine- I assumed you called Harry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, he’ll help you. I’m going to call MJ as well- because lord knows you need help.”

“Oh my god,” Harley ran a hand over his face, “What the fuck. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. I forgot to get a suit.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Not even Tony forgot a suit on his wedding day.” 

Pepper pursed her lips with a smile, “Yeah. No. You fucked this one up.” 

“Pep!” Harley whined, “Shut up! And don’t curse at me, I’m a baby!” 

“Harley, you’re nineteen ,” She gave him a deadpan look, “And I’m only cursing because you’re a mess who just… forgot. To buy one of the most important parts of the wedding.” 

His cheeks grew red with a bright flush, “I-” 

The door opened with a ding and Harry Osborn stormed in, looking pissed and somewhat amused, “Okay, I said be ready, and you do not look ready.” 

“I am totally ready,” Harry gave a pointed look at the grease stained sweatshirt, “I’m kind of ready.” 

“You are not meeting Dolce and Gabbana wearing that.” 

“No, no,” Pepper shook her head grinning, “Let him. Maybe they’ll see how much of a mess he is and help him.” 

Harry shot her a deadpan look, “Its cute that you think anyone can help him.” 

“Either way, I assume you’re going to The Loft?” Pepper ignored Harleys offended yelp sound, and focused all her attention on the nodding boy in front of her, “Good because I texted MJ to meet you there. Vera will meet you there as well.” 

“Ugh,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I hate working with her.” 

Harley looked in between the two, “Okay am I supposed to know who Dolce and Gabbana and Vera are?” 

“Oh lord,” Pepper shook her head, and Harry made a wounded sound, “I cannot wait to see what they do with you.”   
  
  


“There is literally nothing we can do for you,” Vera Wang sighed, rubbing her temple as the two older Italian men nodded, “You’re a mess. And while I usually believe the right clothes will fix any mess but…” 

“Please,” Harry looked like he was about to beg, “This is literally the biggest wedding of the century- think about it. Stark heir marrying long time boyfriend after the last battle- it would be great press for him to be wearing one of your suits.” 

Harley was nodding along with the conversation, all of it completely going over his head. MJ looked like she was having a miserable time, as Harry argued and debated and prodded the three designers. Finally, one of the two men spoke, “Well.. There is something.” 

All attention turned on the balding man, “I only offer this because Harry is one of our best clients.” 

“I expect the best, and you two deliver,” Harry raised a brow, “Now what can you do for my friend?”  
  
“It's not completely finished yet…” 

The other man cursed “Are you talking about-” 

“I think it's time we unveil our greatest creation yet.” 

Harry nodded, “Whatever it is, lets have him try it on.” 

And that's how Harley found himself being shoved into a dressing room with a 6.7 million dollar suit in his hands. He slowly put it on, the fabric hugging him perfectly. The gold trim and accents added to an aesthetic that Harley didn’t realize he had been going for. But it was… it was everything. 

He paused. He looked like his mom. 

He looked so much like his mom. Despite the fact that he was a boy, he looked like Macy Keener come alive again, and it made him want to cry. He didn’t, because he wasn’t a pussy, but damn did the mirror make tears come to his eyes.

If you had told him when he was a kid that his mom would die from cancer a few years after he met Tony, he wouldn’t have believe it. If you had told him that Tony Stark would adopt him, he wouldn’t have believed it. If you had told him that one day he would be happy in his new life, he wouldn’t have believed it. If you had told him that one day, he would marry the most amazing boy in the entire world, he wouldn’t have believed it.

He stepped out of the room, to Harry and MJ’s wide eyes. MJ whistled, “Damn Keener. You look good.” 

“Do you think,” He swallowed down the emotion in his voice, “You think Peter will like it?” 

“Peter will love it.” 

They leave the store with the suit.  
  
  


IronMan-DidNothingWrong sent a post: [Pre wedding jitters for the big parkner wedding…]

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Honestly sometimes it feels like these nerds online are more excited than we are.

IronMansMechanic: SJBFDSHFA FAKE ASS BITCH AINT AS EXCITED FOR THIS AS THE FANS OF ME ARE

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: HDFJSKLFHADSJKLF WAIT NO HARLEY 

IronMansMechanic: jk jk jk jk ily,,,,,, 

IronMansMechanic: but no i agree its kinda weird

IronMansMechanic: but hey on the bright side tehyre no longer shipping me with spiderman 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: No, they still are, they just have moved onto making it a trio and not just you and Spidey.

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: If only they knew. 

IronMansMechanic: that scentence was cursed as fuck

IronMansMechanic: like

IronMansMechanic: true it may be cursed it still is

IronMan-DidNothingWrong:  You realize you are technically marrying Spider-man right? 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Because if you dont I think we need to talk. 

IronMansMechanic: hfdsjlafhasjlf dhsajl of course i know you dumbass

IronMansMechanic: or did you forget our ‘literal fanfic of a romance’ 

IronMansMechanic: where you got jealous of yourself 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: YOU KISSED SPIDER-MAN

IronMansMechanic: Peter, you literally are Spider-Man 

IronMansMechanic: Also youre such a nerd 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: attacked. I’ve been attacked. Die and perish. 

IronMansMechanic: LOL I WISH

IronMansMechanic: Pete? 

IronMansMechanic: Peter, its been like,,,,, six minutes. You okay? 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: yeah i just

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: I forgot about that joke. And now I just.. The snap and stuff.

IronMansMechanic: Peter Benjamin Parker

IronMansMechanic: You don’t have to worry about that. You don’t ever have to worry about that again. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, right in your arms. Right where you can see me and see that I’m alive and breathing. I don’t actually wish I was dead and I dont actually wish that I was perished. Because you- yes you- make me so happy that I don’t think I could ever be away from you. You make me happier than anything else on this earth. 

IronMansMechanic: I love you. 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: I love you too, Harley. I love you so much. So so fucking mcuh.  
  
  
  


_ Four Months Three Weeks since They Got Each Other Back _

_ Three Days Until The Wedding _

  
  


Harley stood outside of the doorway, hand stilled over the frame. Peter and Tony were sitting across from each other in the room a serious look on both of their faces. Harley inhaled sharply, not saying anything. 

“I thought we already talked about this.”

“We did,” Peter leaned onto his elbows, resting them on his knees, “But I need to reconfirm it. It's only three days till the wedding. I don’t want to go into this without knowing for sure."

Knowing for sure what? Harley furrowed his brow. Whatever they were talking about seemed serious and important, and Harley really had no idea what they were saying. Was it something to do with him? With SI? With Spider-Man? What was happening? 

Tony sighed, “Alright. Alright.” He seemed to think about what he was going to say, before sighing, “You still have my blessing.” 

Harley tried not to make a sound as Peter sank with relief, “Thank god.” 

“Kid,” Tony raised a brow at him, “You’ve had my blessing since the day you met Harley.” 

That made both Harley and Peter blink in confusion, and Peter asked the question that was itching off of both their tongues, “What do you mean?” 

“I knew this would happen,” Tony told him, shrugging in a false nonchalant way, “From the day I heard about his internet friend Peter, I knew you two would meet and fall in love. And then you got bit, and I’m not going to lie to you- That's probably when I realized just who you were. And kid, you’re Spider-man. You’ve done so much good. And that's only one of the reason I knew that you'd take care of him.” 

Tony leaned back, his posture relaxing, “And then I got to know you. And I couldn’t have asked for a better kid. Both for my kid and for me. I’m so excited to actually add you to the family officially, and I know you’re excited to become part of the Stark clan. And all of this happened because you messaged Harley Keener. But you know what?”

“What?” 

“I think that even if you guys hadn’t met online you’d still find a way to fall together and be in love.” 

Peter blinked, his face flushing, “You really think so?” 

“Listen, I don’t believe in soulmates,” Tony shrugged again, in a way Harley chose to dyspher as ‘I do actually believe in soulmates,’ “But there are a few people in this universe that I think were made for each other- Me and Pep, Steve and Peggy, all that jazz. And you know whos got the strongest possibility of being made for each other? You and Harley. I’ve never seen two people so in love with each other before.” 

“And it's not just love,” Tony admitted, “It's the fact that you aren’t afraid to call him out for not sleeping. If the fact that you will call him out on being a dick and lashing out at everyone. It’s… It's how I’ve seen you two work around each other. It's like a dance. You sitting on one side of the lab, testing new gear, and he's on the other side of the lab designing something or another and no words are exchanged but you two are alive and dancing in each others very presence. It's disgusting.” 

Peter snorted at Tony’s fondness when he said ‘disgusting’ but quickly covered it off, “So we’re like you and Pepper?” 

This time Tony snorted, “Not even- even at your best you and Harley can’t compare to Pep. She’s amazing and fantastic and is probably the only reason I’m still alive. You guys may be just like me, but Pepper is in a league of her own when it comes to doing anything,” He paused, “Including being in love.” 

“Of course you would say that, she’s your wife!” 

Harley smiled at Peter’s happy voice. Tony just chuckled, “Back to the point at hand- you guys make each other happy, and I’m happy for you. Though, I do wish that you two had gotten together a little later- I lost like… 3K to Rhodey in that bet. I thought it would take longer for you and him to get together.” 

“You placed bets on us?"

“Since the day we shipped Harley to Midtown,” Tony deadpanned, “Like I said. Everyone knew this was going to be a thing. You guys just gravitate towards each other in a way that I don’t think I’ve seen on anyone else. So yeah, we placed bets.” 

Peter shook his head, soft smile on his lips, “I just want to be honest with you here- If things had gone a little differently on Harley’s birthday you would have lost the bet because it would have taken us much much longer to figure this all out.”  
  
“That’s another thing,” Tony made a motion to him, “You’ve saved him so many times- it should really say a lot about how much trouble he gets in.” 

Harley almost wanted to jump in and defend himself- but something told him that this was a moment between Tony and Peter. That this wasn’t meant for anyone but the two of them. 

Peter laughed dryly, “I’ll always save him.”

“And if he can save himself?” 

“I’ll offer my help. If he wants it, I’m there.” 

“That's good,” Tony nodded at him, smiling, “You’re clever. I think he’d kill us all if we didn’t let him have a chance to save himself.” 

“Yeah,” There was a fondness in Peter’s voice, something so intimate it made Harley’s ears heat up, “He always was the kind to want a chance to save himself.” 

There was a pause in conversation, and Tony cleared his throat, “How are you holding up?” 

“Good,” A beat of silence, “Better. I think that having him around eases a lot of the anxiety and the rage I felt when I was in that parallel universe. I’m still- I still get nervous, I guess. The memory of him being.. Gone. Out of my life. For four months. Just sticks you know. I try to wake up earlier than him just so I can make sure he’s actually here. And… I know he doesn’t like thinking about it or acknowledging it, but he still has bad days.” 

“I’m sorry kid.” 

“For what? You didn’t do anything.” 

“Nah,” Tony shook his head, “I’m sorry that I can’t help you two heal. Harley… he sleeps more and he eats more now but you can still tell on his face some days and, I’m scared. This past week or two has been really good-  think the wedding is keeping him grounded.” 

He didn’t really wanna hear them talk about this, if he was honest. He really didn’t like to think of his bad days and how the affected every aspect of his life. He was getting better- he could even sleep in his own room now- and it was… an uphill battle but it was one he could win and would win. 

“It can’t be easy seeing us like this.” 

“You guys are my kids,” Tony’s voice hitched on the word kid, and Harley wanted to raise a brow, “It's never easy. Speaking of kid…” 

He trailed off and Peter made a prompting noise, to which Tony shrugged in a false nonchalant, “Don’t tell anyone- really I’m only telling you because I can’t tell anyone- but… Pepper’s pregnant.” 

“What?” Peter’s grin was audible, and Harley felt himself blink with surprise, joy overtaking everything, “Thats fantastic!” 

“Yep, yeah,” Tony laughed, “We’re going to announce it after the wedding- something about not taking the attention off you two’s big day, but- she’s pregnant.” 

Harley couldn’t breath. This was fantastic- this was amazing! This was everything he had been hoping for since he was a kid! It was amazing! This was amazing! He was gonna be a big brother again and it was going to be great! 

Peter smiled, “Tony I’m so-” 

“You’re gonna be an older brother,” Tony interrupted, declaring his statement, “Can you believe that?”  
  
“I’m so excited!” He gushed, “This is fantastic-”

“Yeah! It really really is!” 

Harley grinned to himself on the other side of he door, before slipping away. This was amazing. This was fantastic. He was ecstatic.   
  
  


 

_ Five Months since They Got Each Other Back _

_ The Wedding _

  
  


Harley woke up cold and alone. 

The panic that welled inside him quickly went away as he realized just why he had gone to sleep in his own bed. Today was the day. Today him and Peter would get married and it was going to be perfect. 

The butterflies in his stomach couldn’t help but agree. 

He got barely a second of staring at the ceiling before there is a bang on his door, and his dad is stepping in his room a cup of coffee in hand, “Up an at it kid!” 

“Noo,” Harley groans, despite being full awake, “This is cursed!” 

“It's your wedding day!” 

“I know,” Harley drags out his ‘o’ and rolls his eyes as Tony placed the coffee down at the desk, “I’m just wondering why you’re here and not my beautiful husband to be?"

Tony makes an offended noise, but pulls the covers off his son, “First of all, I am the best thing to ever happen to you. Second of all, you know Peter’s superstitious as fuck.” 

“Maybe,” Harley swings his legs over the side of the bed stretching out every muscle in his body, “But I thought he’d at least be here when I woke up.”  
  
“That's bad luck.” 

“He’s a superhero,” He rolled his eyes, taking long strides to reach the brewed goodness on his desk, “What does he need luck for?” 

“For this,” Tony smiles at him, and its moments like this that Harley realizes just what a dad Tony is, “He needs luck to marry you.” 

“Are you saying that I am not lucky?”

“No I’m saying you’re chaotic and need to be taken down.” 

“Oh my god,” Harley rolled his eyes, “I hate you.”  
  
Tony just raised a brow, “Sure you do kiddo.” 

Harley stretched a little more, taking a sip of his coffee, and yawning. Lazy morning on the day he was supposed to get married. Wild.

“Either way,” Tony prodded with a look, “Get somewhat dressed, Jungkook is in the living room, and he’s planning something.” 

“You realize Harry isn’t actually a Kpop star right?” 

“Of course he isn’t,” Harley took another sip of his coffee as Tony crossed his arms, “Doesn't mean I can’t call him one though.” 

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever,” Harley placed the mug down, stepping towards his closet and pulling on one of Peter’s hoodies, “By the way, you’re walking me down the aisle right?”

Any and all movement in the room froze, and Harley turned towards his dad, “You good?”

“You want me to walk you down the isle?” Tony’s voice was choked up with emotion. 

Harley just blinked at him, “Dude. You’re my dad. It’s your job to ‘give me away’ or whatever.” 

“I know, I just thought-” 

“That I wanted Abbie to give me away?” Harley snorted and shook his head, “Fat chance. Besides she’s super stoked about being the flower girl- and even if she wasn’t your still, you know, my dad. That’s kinda the dad's job.” 

“I just,” Tony’s smile was small and kind, “I kinda figured you two would walk each other down the aisle. You know. The keener siblings.” 

“We’re also the Stark kids,” Harley pointed out to him, “Of course we’d want you to walk us down the aisle. You’re our dad.” 

Tony laughed, stepping towards Harley, pulling the kid in for a hug, “And your my kid!” 

“So are we just like... stating stuff we already know?” Harley hugged back, slightly awkward. As close as he and Tony were neither of them were hug kinda people, “Because if so-” 

“Kid,” Tony silences him with a laugh and a squeeze, “Harley. Do you know how proud I am to be your dad?” 

“Tony,” Harley palicated, raising a brow, “You’ve been my dad since you broke into my shed when I was ten. Of course I know.” 

There was a knock on the door, Harry and MJ staring into the room. MJ raised a brow, “As touching as this is, Harley needs to get ready. He’s got a wedding to prepare for.”   
  
  


“You got cold feet?” 

Harley turned to MJ, looking stunning in the bridesmaids dress he had chosen for her- a light purple ensemble that made her look more beautiful that he could ever be. He smiled, “Nah.” 

“You sure?” 

“I love him,” Harley shrugged, fiddling with the collar of his dress shirt, “And he loves me. What's there to get cold feet about.” 

“I dunno,” MJ stepped close to him, fixing his tie, since he clearly couldn’t, “You excited then?” 

“I genuinely am.” 

“You’re getting married, Keener.” 

“I am.” 

“How does it feel?” 

“Perfect,” He whispered to her, grabbing her hands and bringing it between them, “Hey MJ?” 

She raised a brow, “If this is where you confess to me, I hate to say it, but we’re both gay.” 

“Pfft,” He snorted, “No. I wanted to thank you.” 

“For?” 

Harley shuffled his weight, feeling on the spot all the sudden, “It's just… me and Peter would have found each other eventually. But I think it would have been so much worse- so much messier if you weren’t there. You’re my best friend. You’ve stuck with me through everything. Every fight, every flirt, everything. You’ve been by my side when I’ve fallen and, trust me when I say that I don’t say this lightly, but you’re like a sister to me. And I just- I need you to know how much I care about you, and how happy I am that you’re being my maid of honor.” 

“Jesus, Harley,” MJ sniffed, turning her head to wipe the tears welling in her eyes, “I wasn’t supposed to cry until… never.” 

Harley snorted, “Dude, you’re a huge cry baby under all that existential.” 

“Shut it, Keener.” 

“It’s Keener-Parker, now.” 

“No its not,” MJ rolled her eyes, “We still have a half hour.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Harley smiled at his friend, “Can you believe this is actually happening?” 

MJ studied him, her brown eyes sweeping over every detail of his face, “You know, Harry told me about the balcony.” 

“Oh?” 

“And it made me think of when Peter first decided to ask,” MJ shrugged nonchalant, but Harley could tell. This meant something to her, “He said to me, ‘MJ, you’re his best friend. Am I insane for even thinking of this?’ And I genuinely didn’t know what to tell him. On one hand, you two getting married so young was scary to me but on the other hand…” She paused, and it felt like the first time in forever that he had seen the girl trip on her words, “I’ve never believed in love.” 

“What?” He blinked at her, “But you’re so… you love love. You’ve always liked it. Hell- we’ve read the same shitty romance books- and look at you and Shuri-” 

“Shut up,” She laughed, “When I say that I say that as someone who’s a cynic, not someone who reads romance novels. I say that as a girl who has seen the culture around love be toxic and bad for years. So yeah, when we met I didn’t believe that love was enough. But holy fucking shit, Harley.” 

She moved away from him, going towards the table with the bouquet, “You two were disgusting. I’ve never seen him more soft and mushy and stupid than when he’s with you. And I genuinely think you’re so much happier even just being in the same room as him. You two- you guys are so devoted to each other. When we were trapped in that other dimension, you were the only thing he could focus on. Getting back to you. It was like he was driven by the idea that you were without him and it broke him. Harley, I don’t say his lightly, but you two are the definition of love.” 

“So,” She plucked up the bouquet- white and gold-yellow flowers- that he had chosen for the wedding, “When he asked me again last night if I- your best friend in the entire world- approved or just thought he was insane, I told him what I’m about to tell you.”

She placed the flowers in his hands, looking up to meet eyes with him, “‘You are his future, and you are his past. Thousand lives, you have crossed paths. And a thousand more you shall meet. You share dreams, as you share kisses, and love, and songs. Go forth and marry, two souls become one.’” She paused, “A poet named Abigail Martinelle wrote that. I thought it applied. Because it's true. You two have always been destined for each other. There's not a single universe I can picture where you aren’t in love. So go get your boy.” 

“MJ…” 

She shook her head, “Come on, Keener. We have a wedding to get to.” 

“MJ,” He pulled her into a tight hug, “You’re my best friend.” 

“Ugh, you’re so mushy,” her arms looped around his waist, “I didn’t sign up for this.” 

“You signed up for this the day you let me sit down next to you at lunch.”

“No I didn’t.”  
  
“Yes you did.”

“Yeah,” She smiled at him, “I did.” 

 

In movies, they always make the wedding scene out to be strikingly beautiful. 

Time slows down, here comes the bride plays, and as the groom and the bride make eye contact everything snaps into place. The bride is being walked down the aisle by someone she loves, and everything is perfect. Nothing is out of place. 

Well, it wasn’t just in movies. 

Harley grinned, wide and happy, and overwhelmed, as Tony linked his arm with him, whispering, “You ready?” 

“I was born ready,” He whispered back, clutching the bouquet in one hand and Tony’s arm in the other. 

The roof of Stark Tower was gold. 

Fairy lights hung on makeshift poles that lit up the building. The rows of people- close friends and family- were standing, smiles on their faces. The white flowers they had chosen as accents were perfect for this- for this moment of beauty. And though the sky was painted blue, the sun was setting soon. It was breathtaking. 

And Harley could feel the world slow down, as Tony moved forward, and Harley made eye contact with Peter. 

The movies were right. 

The world melted away, and it was just him and Peter Parker. His black suit was tailored perfectly, with the accents of gold coming to really pop in the light. He looked stunning. Breathtaking. Devastatingly handsome. And this was the boy he had the pleasure of marrying. Peter looked stunned, like the breath had been knocked out of him, with the largest dopiest smile on his face. Harley had a feeling that he looked no better. 

Despite the slow down in time, they reached the altar so quick that Harley wasn’t sure that he had felt any time pass- he had just been staring at Peter. His Peter. 

Tony gave him a look, one that Harley knew meant that he knew how Harley felt. He squeezed his hand tight, before unhooking himself from Harley, and pulling Peter into a quick hug. The audience laughed, and Tony returned to his seat next to his own radiant and stunning wife. It wasn’t so long ago that they had been in the same spot that their kids now were. 

“I was going to make a long speech,” Father Thomas smiled at the two boys in front of him, “About blessings and how we each find love in our life, but I know how you two work. I’m willing to bet that you two are the same as Tony and Pepper Potts, and want to rush through this as much as they did.” 

The audience laughed, and Harley linked his pinkie finger with Peter’s as they both chuckled along with their friends. Peter linked his back. 

Father Thomas gave both of them a knowing smile, “But I do want to say a few words. Maybe three months or so after the event that took so many from us, a boy came to my church, and prayed. He spoke to god about how he was a non believer, but the boy he loved had been taken and how he would give anything to have him back.” 

“His words,” He smiled at Harley, who’s cheeks were growing redder by the second, “Were perhaps some of the most beautiful and true that I have ever heard. He spoke about his love and how much he loved him. And I am ecstatic that I am here today to officiate over their wedding.” 

Father Thomas stood a little straighter, “We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Harley Tyler Keener-Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker as they rejoice in love lost and love returned. I have no doubt that the bond set in place today will last for as long as the sun burns, and maybe even after that if we’re honest. Not even god himself has ever seen two people more devoted to each other, more in love, than these two.” 

“But I said that I wouldn’t make a long speech,” He laughed, “So I’ll get on with the vows- I was told that you two had vows already written?” 

Peter nodded, eagerly, and turned to face Harley, taking his hands, “Hey Harley.” 

“Hi Peter,” He beamed back at him, with what he was sure was a disgusting look on his face, “If that’s your vow, I’m gonna win the bet on who makes who cry.” 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Peter laughed at him, his grip on Harley’s hands tightening, his thumb sweeping over his knuckles, “But… Harley Tyler Keener, do you know how much you mean to me?” 

Peter waited a breath and spoke again, confidence wavering, “When I was thirteen I made an internet friend- a loser, a nerd, a dork- named Mecha. He was with me through everything that year. He made me laugh until I cried, he shared ideas with me, he told me his story. And I didn’t know it then but I had met the love of my life.” 

“When I was fourteen,” He choked up, for a second, “When I was fourteen, my Uncle Ben died. It broke me in ways I didn’t know an Orphan could be broken to watch him pass. But through it all, I stayed in touch with Mecha. Because he was the only person who knew me enough to understand that sometimes I didn’t want to talk. That grief had stolen my voice and I didn’t want to talk. Towards the beginning of my Freshman year, Mecha lost his mom. And suddenly it was me, that needed to fill the place of grief. Who needed to talk,” Peter paused, “It was also in Freshman year that an annoying little asshole moved to my school.”

Harley let out a wet chuckle, and Peter kissed his knuckles before continuing, “I hated him. On sight. Except I didn’t hate him, I just didn’t know how to deal with the overwhelming emotions that I felt about him. He was perfect. He was everything. He could make me so mad that I’d scream in one breath and then in another make me overjoyed. He taught me that I could be okay. That I could stand up. That I could fight back. He taught me that communication was important. He taught me that pranks were the best thing in the world. He taught me how to love myself and love him.” 

“That boy’s name is Harley Keener,” Peter had tears in his eyes, “And he- you- are perhaps the only boy in the world I could ever love like this. You taught me so much, that even as we spent three years together, I still find new things about you. Harley,” He choked and Harley returned the earlier motion of kissing his knuckles, “I can’t promise you much.” 

Peter paused again, tightening his hold on Harley’s hands, “I can’t promise you stability, I can’t promise you forever, and I can’t promise you that I’ll be safe. But I can promise you this: I promise to try to make those blueberry pancakes you like so much. I promise to take care of you when you’re sick. I promise to play pranks on you to make you laugh. I promise that I will be there to hold your hand when we try to ice skate, and I promise to kiss your bloody knees when you inevitably fall. I promise that I will try to stay with you as long as I can. I promise to kiss all the freckles you have, even the ones on your shoulders that you think are the worst thing in the world. I promise to cherish everything about you. I promise you that I will always take care of you.” 

“And Harley,” Peter was crying just slightly now, a wide smile on his face, “I promise that I will always, always love you.” 

Harley laughed, tears gathering in his eyes, “Holy fuck, Pete, how am I supposed to top that?”

“You’re not,” Peter chuckled, hand coming to cup Harley’s face and swipe away the ears of joy that had escaped, “I win, by the way.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Harley held Pete’s hand to his face, kissing his palm, “I still have to make a vow to you.” 

“So?” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Harley smiled at him, “I have fallen in love with you every day."

He inhaled slowly, “There’s a joke in our lives that I’m an idiot who fell in love with you three times. That’s a lie. That’s a lie because I’m the idiot that falls in love with you every time you look at me. Everything you do, I’m in love with. When you smile, it makes me feel like I’m on cloud nine. When you laugh at my jokes, I recognize that I’m in heaven on earth.” 

“You know,” Harley chuckled soft and sad, “Me and Abbie were talking the other day, about love. About what love meant. And afterwards, I stared up at my ceiling and I thought, ‘I already know what love means.’ Love is when you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention, and you get this small smile on your face that I’ve only seen on people like Tony looking at Pepper. Love is when you drag me out of the workshop because it’s two days no sleep and you want to watch a movie but you just end up laying on top of me and making me sleep. Love is when you make me laugh even though it’s a bad day.” 

He took a shaky breath, “Love is how you hate cooking- despise it- but you’re willing to try to make me dinner because I get caught up in work. Love is when you pull a prank in me that’s so detailed and significant and tailor made for us. Love is when you know I hate olives so you eat all of them for me because they’re disgusting. Love is how you say my name like it’s the best thing in the world. Love is when,” Harley choked, “Love is when you disappear and I can’t stop looking for you. Love is when you don’t give up until you have to. Love is when you never stop believing.” 

“So,” Harley smiled, soft and sweet, as his face had as many tears at Peter’s, “I swear to you- i promise you- that I’ll always look when you’re not, that I’ll always notice everything about you. I promise that I’ll help you sleep when you can’t; I promise I’ll make you laugh every chance I get. I promise to do things that make you happy even if I don’t like them; I promise to make things for us and not just for me; I promise that I will do things to help you when you’re uncomfortable; I promise that I will cherish you forever. I promise I will never stop looking for you. I promise to never give up on you. I promise to never stop believing in you.” 

He took a deep shuddering breath, “I promise you myself. In every since of the word, I promise you myself. Er- not because you own me, because you can’t own me, but because I want to give myself to you. I promise you my love, as long as you’ll have it. I promise you my faith, because it’s mine to give and yours to keep.” 

“I don’t know what the future holds for us,” Harley shrugged, smiling at him, “But I know that you’re it for me. I can’t promise that we’ll make it through every battle alive. I can’t promise that we’ll be safe. I can’t promise that. Lord knows neither of us can promise that,” another shuddering breath, and he brought up Peter’s knuckles to kiss them gently, “But I can promise you my heart. I can promise you my soul. I can promise you my body. And I can promise you my love.” 

“Okay,” Peter was bawling like a baby, “You win.” 

Harley snorted, his own happy tears cascading down his face, “Of course I win.” 

“That was beautiful,” Father Thomas spoke softly, interrupting the soft moments between the pair, “So having heard these boys love for each other, I would like to proceed. Does the ring bearer have the ring?” 

Lila stepped forward, sniffing, and Peter and Harley took each others rings. Father Thomas continued, “So this is the classic part of the wedding- one that I know you all know. So without further ado,” He tilted his head towards Peter, “Do you, Peter Benjamin Parker, take Harley Tyler Keener to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health?” 

“I do.” Peter whispered, his eyes on Harley.

Father Thomas motioned to Harley, “You may place the ring on his finger,” He paused, smiling at the two of their shaking hands, “And do you, Harley Tyler Keener, take Peter Benjamin Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband-” 

“I do, I do,” Harley interrupted, “I do.” 

“You may place the ring on his finger,” Father Thomas laughed at the difference between the two of their ‘I do’s, “Now that you have sworn yourselves to each other, and placed the ring on each other fingers- it is great joy that I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” 

Both boys surged forward, kissing softly. Harley’s found his hands tangled in the base of Peter’s hair as his husband dipped him, deepening the kiss. He was sure that the people behind him were cheering, but he didn’t notice or care. The world was him and Peter, and as they pulled away he grinned, “Hey Mr. Keener.” 

“Mr. Parker,” Peter smiled at him, “That’s nice.” 

“Yeah, that is nice.” 

Peter grinned at their family, before grinning at his husband, “You ready?” 

“For?” Harley raised  a brow at him. 

In one fell swoop, Peter had him in a princess carry, using his super strength to get him off the ground, grinning at the crowd, “For the reception, love.”   
  
  


The first few hours of being officially husbands was amazing. The reception was held on the balcony of Stark tower, and it was in full swing. Everyone around him was laughing and having a good time, and on the sidelines, Harley stood enjoying the view of his friends and family.

“You happy?” 

He turned to his dad, a smile on his face, “I’m literally the happiest person on earth.” 

“I’m happy for you kiddo,” Tony clapped his shoulder, “I have something to tell you.” 

“What’s up?” 

Tony paused, pulling him in close, “Pepper’s pregnant.” 

“Oh,” Harley pretended to be surprised, “”That's amazing!!” 

Tony paused, giving him a deadpan stare, “Peter spilled didn’t he?”  
  
“Nah,” Harley shrugged, “I eavesdropped. I’m stoked to be a big brother though, I’m not going to lie.” 

“You already are a big brother.” 

“Yeah but now I get to be a big brother again.” 

“The again parts all the fun isn’t it?” 

“Oh yeah,” Harley confirmed, pressing closer to his father, “Plus, there’s the fun of you having a kid and…” 

Tony looked at him, startled, “Are you and Peter planning...?” 

“Not yet,” Harley laughed, “Maybe after college. Or once we both get stable jobs. So long long time in the future.” 

“Good god,” he shook his head, “I don’t think I could handle you guys growing up that fast. You two are only nineteen after all.” 

Harley snorted, “And yet we’re all drinking like crazy.” 

“Exceptions can be made,” Tony proceeded to point at his son-in-law, “I’m a little more worried about how your husband is trying to drink Jungkook over there under the table- isn’t that like abuse of superpowers.” 

“Stop calling Harry Jungkook,” Harley laughed, following to where Peter was, in fact, drinking Harry under the table, “And it's not Harry’s fault he forgets that Peter’s metabolism makes him unable to get drunk.”

Tony shrugged, “I’ll stop calling him that when he stops modeling his entire brand off of one Kpop star.” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“Obviously,” He rolled his eyes, before stuttering out a laugh, “Please direct your attention to your sister- I think I’m going to lose it.” 

He glanced to where Tony was looking. Abbie stood in the middle of the dance floor flossing furiously offbeat with an equally offbeat Miles dancing by hopping around on one foot, clumsily kicking the other one in time with his fist. Lila Barton was standing to the side absolutely losing her shit, much to the blush on Abbie’s cheeks. Harley groaned, face palming, “This is why I hate her.”

“Your wedding reception, your sister.” 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” He snarked, before pointing out MJ and Shuri, “Looks like they're finally getting their shit together.” 

Tony raised a brow, “Huh. Seems like it.” 

The pair were swaying in each others arms, despite the ridiculously upbeat song. Every now and then, MJ would glance at Shuri like she was the best thing in the world. They were talking softly, and Harley wanted to throw up they looked so sweet. 

“They're gross.” 

“They’re no worse than you and Peter.” 

“Maybe so.” 

Rhodey made eye contact with Tony, waving him over to where he, T’challa, and Scott Lang were standing around chatting. Tony shrugged off Harley and made a motion, “Duty calls.” 

“Duty does,” Harley rolled his eyes again, but his dad paused his movements and looked at him, “What?” 

“I’m just really proud of you kiddo,” He smiled, “Both of you.” 

Harley’s eyes traced back to where Peter was laughing at a red faced Harry. He looked stunning, with his suit jacket long forgotten and his sleeves rolled up halfway. He looked like Harley’s Peter. Harley’s Peter Parker-Keener. 

And staring at him, staring at how his head threw back when he chuckled so deep and loud that it sent shivers down his spine. Staring at how his smile was so beautiful it made Harley’s stomach turn to butterflies. And Harley knew.

This was going to be the rest of his life. 

The rest of his life with the boy he loved. 

 

 

_ Five Months since They Got Each Other Back _

_ The Morning After The Wedding _

  
  


Peter’s eyes fluttered awake, and before he even fully registered the world around him, he grinned. Yesterday he had gotten married. Yesterday he had married the boy he’d been in love with since his freshman year. And it was good. It was all so good. If he was honest, he was pretty sure that this was the best thing that had happened to him in… forever. 

He glanced down. Harley had fallen asleep on his chest, sprawled over him, clinging onto him in a way he had been doing every night since the snap. Peter just wrapped his arms around him tighter, like he had every morning since he had returned from the alternate universe. It was nice, their subtle dependency on each other.

Their genuine and soft love and need for each other was nice. 

The way Harley searched him out in a room. The way his blue eyes would sparkle when he realized he was there. The grin that embedded itself on his lips when he schemed on how to do anything and everything all at once. That soft look on his face that he got when he thought Peter wasn’t looking at him. But that was Peter’s secret, he was always looking at him. Or at least these days he was. 

He brushed some hair of Harley’s forehead, watching the boy’s eyes flutter. He grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead softly, “Morning, Princess.” 

“Oh my god,” Harley groaned, not yet fully awake but not asleep either, “You got to princess carry me once, and now its a thing?” 

“Yep!” 

Harley scrunched his nose, blinking his sleep heavy eyes up at his husband, “You’re way to happy for,” he glanced over at his clock, “Six in the morning.” 

“Can’t I be happy with my husband in my arms?” 

“Oh god,” Harley groaned again, leaning up to peck his cheek, “You’re such a nerd.” 

Peter responded by pulling Harley in for a kiss, that was less of a kiss and more of a grin, “I’m your nerd, Mr. Parker.” 

“That you are, Mr. Keener.”   


This was it. This was the rest of their lives. Soft morning lights holding each other and being disgustingly in love. This was it. This was their endgame. 

It was perfect. 

It was so perfect, even as Harley pulled himself out of bed and put on one of Peter’s shirts and a pair of boxers to go make breakfast, leaving Peter alone in bed. Their bed. The bed that was officially theirs. Because they were married. 

They were married. And everything was perfect.

And looking through the open door to the kitchen loft, he grinned. He was so in love with this boy. His absolute everything. The love of his life. 

And in the morning light, with Harley humming a song as he started on the pancake batter, Peter leaning on their bedroom door frame, Peter knew. 

This was the rest of his life. 

The rest of his life, with the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdfkdsjfkasl so tell me what y'all think!! 
> 
> Big shout out to my best friend and best beta reader, Emry!! You can message me on tumblr at Peachy-Keener (Yes!! theres been a rebrand lol) and i hope you like this fic!! 
> 
> (((Also,,, high key a few irl friends want me to write wedding night smut but,, idk tell me what y'all think i should do


	2. Extra: The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friends of mine requested smut. This was my first time writing smut and is undoubtedly horrible so.... yeah. Please don't judge to harshly- I know its not good but keep in mind I wrote this a s a teenage lesbian who doesn't know how male gay sex works. 
> 
> Also, BB Said Top Peter Rights 
> 
> (but theyre switches)

Despite what their friends and family thought, Peter and Harley had waited a solid two years of their three year relationship to have sex.    
  
Peter just wasn’t ready for a long time- despite not having been in any form of contact with Skip Westcott since he was ten, he wasn’t ready for that and Harley understood. So they waited. And waited. And waited.    
  
And despite what everyone around them seemed to think, they were actually very content with not having sex. Harley wasn’t really sure if he was comfortable and Peter sure as hell didn’t know. Eventually though, as the kisses got heavier and heavier, the make outs just... weren’t enough.    
  
So they sat down. They talked through what they were comfortable with and what they weren’t. They started... experimenting. And then a few weeks later, for Peter’s birthday they rented out a cabin near the compound.    
  
To say their first time had been awkward would be an understatement. They originally had agreed on Peter bottoming it out, but had found that it just made him uncomfortable- too many memories. But the next night, after the first one ended in cuddling and soft kisses, Harley figured they’d give it another shot, but reversed.    
  
To say that after that cabin visit they went at it like rabbits was, also, an understatement.   
  
It wasn’t necessarily that they were always horny, rather that two years of sexual tension did not go away overnight. And Peter Parker was one kinky mother fucker who had a lot of things he wanted. Not that Harley minded, if he was honest. He loved it, just like he loved his boyfriend.    
  
After some more time in therapy, Peter wanted to try again- though unlike with Harley, Peter wanted strictly vanilla, which Harley thought was more than understandable given the circumstances. It was soft, and sweet, and innocent, and perfect. It still freaked Peter out a bit, but they worked through it. Talked through it. Replaced bad memories with feather light kisses and soft touches.    
  
Peter still preferred when he was on top- Harley was pretty sure Peter just liked the idea of being able to see him spread out and wanting in a way that no one else would ever see. Due to his flirty nature, a lot of people felt like they’d seen everything about Harley- and it was only Peter Parker who got to see him cry out in ecstasy at the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth.    
  
They were each other’s firsts, and as they stumbled into the suite they booked for the wedding night, kissing, with hands everywhere, they knew they’d be each other’s last. Each other’s only.    
  
“Peter,” Harley found himself laughing out his husbands name, “Babe, we’re not even at the room yet.”    
  
Peter was mouthing at his neck, his breath hot and hands in his waistband, “Right but how am I supposed to wait when you’re right here?”    
  
“Oh my god,” Harley laughed again, voice hitching at the warmth that was his husband, “You’re such a nerd. You’re such a nerd.”    
  
Finally they found themselves out of the elevator, stumbling down the hall in a flurry of laughs and drunken kisses from two completely sober men, and Peter grinned as he unlocked the door, “We only get our wedding night once, Love.”    
  
“Then let’s make the most of it,” he tugged him inside, pulling off his jacket, and softly pinning him to the door, making sure he had enough room to escape if he got uncomfortable, “What do you want?”    
  
“To ravish you,” Peter waggled his eyebrows in the most dorky manner Harley has ever seen.    
  
“This is it, were divorcing,” he laughed, pulling Peter in for a soft kiss, “That was horrible.”    
  
“I think you liked it.”   
  
“Did I?”    
  
Hands brushed over his sides, and he shivered, “I think you did, yeah.”    
  
“Well, Mr. Keener,” He sighed into the touch, “How do you plan on ravishing me?”    
  
Peter hummed, hands slipping out from under Harley’s shirt, to push him towards the bed, “Softly. Slowly. You’re my husband now, and for our first time like this, it’s gonna be gentle.”    
  
“So no choking?” Harley raised an eyebrow, “No webs? No spanking? No filthy little names? Just you and me?”    
  
“Yes,” Peter flushed, “And when you say it all like that, it sounds bad.”    
  
“Ah, but you love it.”    
  
“I do,” he admitted, pushing Harley down onto the bed and stepping back, “But I also love you, and want to show you just how much I do.”    
  
Harley smiles at him, “So ‘ravish’ me, Mr. Keener.”    
  
“As you wish, Mr. Parker,” Peter grinned at him, “But first we need to do something about those clothes.”   
  
Peter Parker-Keener has an amazing way of making everything he did gentle. As he took off Harley’s clothes, one article of clothing at a time, his fingers ghosted along his sides, the feeling sending shivers down Harley’s back. The look Peter was giving him as he unbuttoned Harley’s shirt sent shockwaves throughout his body. 

He knew Peter was intense but god damn, this was already a lot. And he really hadn’t even touched Harley yet. Peter, the ever gentle boy he was, lifted Harley’s hips up lightly, the motion causing his back to arch involuntarily- especially when his hands ghosted past Harley’s inner thighs, close enough to his dick that it made his breath hitch. His husband just grinned at the noise. 

“Already so excited hm,” He hummed, using his nails to gently scratch his thighs, sending a visible shiver up Harley, “And I haven’t even got to touch you yet.” 

“You’re wearing to many clothes right now,” Harley huffed, already breathless at the simple act of his husband stripping him, kind of wanting to return the favor to Peter, “I could help with that.” 

Peter shook his head, “Let me take care of you, Harley.” 

“Boring,” Harley whined, as Peters fingers were replaced by a warm tongue, tracing patterns. 

He spread his legs out wider, his entire body shaking with arousal at the feeling of Peter’s mouth on the inside of his thighs, Peter making eye contact as he lifted his chin up to pull at Harley’s boxers with his teeth. He didn’t complete the action- instead he decided to move his mouth upward, much to Harley’s disappointment. 

Kissing into the skin between his hip bone and V, Harley gripped the sheets and bit back a breathy moan, “Peter if you don’t use that pretty mouth of yours somewhere else very soon, I will lose it.” 

“Patience, Love,” he teased softly, leaning up to kiss Harley’s cheek, “I said I wanted to ravish you. That includes kissing every part of you.” 

“But consider- I would much rather you be fucking my brains out right now.” 

“Impatient,” Peter scolded, but the tips of his ears were red, “I want to drag this out.” 

“But-“ 

“No buts-“ 

“Peter-“ 

“Harley-"

“Touch me,” he whispered reaching blindly for Peter’s hand, dragging it across his stomach to his chest, to cup his face as he kissed his palm, “I want you to get out of that suit and I want you to touch me- I want you to erase everything but you from me. Please.” 

Something inside Peter snapped, and he pulled back enough to shove off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands, and shoving off his suit pants, before descending upon his husband. 

The  kiss they shared was filthy. 

Harley’s hands found themselves pulling at Peter’s curls as his husband trailed his hot warm mouth down his throat, leaving dark red marks trailing down. Harley moaned, “Fuck..” 

“I’m getting to that,” Peter huffed, sending him a wink, “But you gotta let me love you just a little bit longer.” 

“Peter Benjamin-“ 

And just like that Peter’s hands found themselves lifting Harley up, and flipping them, so that he was sitting up with a lap full of his husband. He ground up, Harley gasping at the friction, “God, Harls, do you even know how much I love you?” 

“I could-“ his voice hitched as he ground down onto Peter’s lap, “I could use the reminder, ha.” 

“I love your freckles,” Peter whispered into the swell of his neck, his hands finding the waistband of Harley’s boxers and slipping inside to tug at the flesh of his ass, “And I love your eyes- I love the way you smell during sex- I love every little obscene noise you make- I love how you’re always so patient with me,” Harley’s mouth attached itself right under Peter’s ear, a spot he knew his husband was weak to, and Peter’s breath hitched, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Harley whispered back, and they kissed again, something soft and sweet and what Harley was sure meant so much more to them than they would ever admit. Harley pulled back, pushing Peter down, “Before we get to the main event, I would love to show you just how much I love you.” 

“Go ahead,” Peter said breathlessly, as Harley’s mouth worked down his body. 

While Peter’s super healing erased any kind of mark that Harley left in his skin, it didn’t mean that Peter didn’t enjoy his husbands mouth on his skin. Finally, Harley reached his underwear, pulling it down and making eye contact with Peter. The scene must have looked straight from a porno, with Harley’s hair tangled with sex and his cheeks a rosy hue. But Harley was never one to hesitate, and he kissed the top of Peter’s dick, winked, and proceeded to deep throat him. 

Peter moaned loudly, “Jesus fuck, Harley, holy, fuck-“ 

Harley chuckled, the sound sending a vibrato of feeling down Peter’s Body and his toes curled. The wet warmth of his husbands mouth because the move, Harley bobbing his head, as Peter’s hands found Harley’s hair, “Jesus, Harley, holy fuck, you’re so good, you’re so good.” 

“Language Pete,” Harley popped off, kissing the side, licking a stripe up his husbands cock, “I know I’m good, but that’s no reason to bring Jesus into this equation, darling.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you."

“Oh,” Harley breathed into his dick, making his entire body twitch, “I’d much rather you choke me.” 

In another fell swoop, Harley took Peter’s entire length in his mouth, and Peter bucked his hips, effectively giving Harley exactly what he had asked for. Hands tangled in Harley’s hair, Peter threw his head back- and despite saying they were going to take it slow and sweet- and proceeded to fuck Harley’s pretty little mouth.  
  
Harley moaned around his dick, Peter’s hands forcing him farther and father onto it, until the sound of Peter’s moans and pants filled the room. The feeling of Harley’s mouth, warm and soft and wet around his dick was so, so, so, good, “Fuck, baby, you’re doing so good."

“So good for me, baby,” he moaned, pulling at Harley’s hair, “You’re so good, Harley, fuck you’re amazing. You’re the best, god, I fucking love you.” 

“Peter,” Harley’s voice was a wreck, as he pulled away from Peter, his lips rough and red from the fucking. A trail of saliva followed his lip, and with wide blown pupils, Peter was pretty sure he could cum just from the sight of his husband, “Please- please…”

Any composure Peter might have once had was lost, and he pulled Harley up, dragging him into a filthy kiss as his hands reached blindly for the lube that was stashed in the bedside drawer. Once he found it he flipped it open, flipping his husband in the process. 

Harley looked better than sex, splayed out with his golden hair on the pillow as he panted, fist in his underwear- underwear that Peter realized, needed to go. So he pulled it off, enjoying the view of Harley’s fist moving lazily on his cock as he stared at Peter with hooded eyes. 

Peter smirked, “You’re beautiful love.”

“Parker, if you don’t-” 

“If I don’t?” Peter raised a brow, lifting up Harley’s hips and slipping a finger into his most sensitive part, and laughing when Harley moaned, “Is that what you want, baby?” 

“Fuck,” Harley whimpered out, bucking down onto the one finger in his hole, “Please- please- fuck-” 

Peter leaned down sucking a bruise where thigh met hip, “What do you want, Harls? Let me take care of you.”

_ “More.”  _

The word was like a command, and Peter was more than happy to oblige. 

He didn’t wait for a second finger- he knew that Harley could handle the jump to three, could handle the stretch. Harley breathed out a loud, shouting moan, something so nasty it made Peter’s blood shake with want. Three fingers, and he was doing so good.

“Peter,” Harley growled in a pant, “If you don't fuck me right now, I swear to god-” 

He curled his fingers, and Harley's entire body tensed into a scream, his toes curling. Face blank with pure ecstasy, he moaned out, “Peter- Peter- Pete, so good- So good!”

“Tell me what you want, Love?” 

“I want,” His voice hitched, as Peter scissored out his fingers, “Plea- God I want you to love me,” Peter pressed deeper into him, making tears come to his eyes, “I want you- fuck, fuck- I want you to always keep your vows,” Peter curled his fingers again, and Harley’s back arched off bed, “Ah- Ah- fuck- I want- Peter- Peter I want you, I want you, please, please, I want  _ you.”  _

If Harley wanted him, Harley would have him, and as gently as he could he removed his fingers, pinning his husband down to the bed with his body, and kissing him deeply as he entered him. Harley moaned into the kiss, pulling Peter down closer by the neck as he thrusted, short and shallow. 

The movement of hips was slow and deep, Harley meeting every single thrust with a hip buck of his own. Both of them were caught up in each other, the sensation of being with the one they love. Harley peppered soft kisses into Peters neck- Peter was tracing patterns in the freckles on his face. 

“I love you.” He whispered.

Peter looked like Harley hung the stars, “I love you too.” 

They basked in it for a few moments. They basked in their love. It was so pure, so innocent even now, as he was in the thralls of passion. They kissed softly again. 

But suddenly soft wasn’t what Harley wanted. 

“Peter,” He moaned, “Fuck me, please.” 

And how was Peter supposed to turn down a pretty request like that?

He pulled his hips out, til it was barely just the tip. And then he slammed it back in, relishing in the feeling of Harley clenching around him as the boy in question arched off the bed with a scream of pleasure. Despite the sweet innocent tone of the night, there was nothing soft about what they were doing now. 

Harley was moaning, mewing in pleasure- tears were tracing down his face, as he begged for more, for harder, for faster. And Peter gave it to him. Peter was his husband, and he would always provide for him. Whatever Harley asked for, he would always provide. 

“Not enough,” Harley moaned out, his hands clawing at Peters bareback, “Need more, please, please, more-” 

Peter flipped them, gripping Harley’s waist as he straddled him, allowing for him to sink onto Peter’s dick in a way that he hadn’t been able to before. Harley threw his head back in a silent scream, as he threw himself down onto Peter’s dick harder and harder. He was assisted by Peter’s strong arms leaving bruising marks on his thighs as he worked Harley up to slam him back down. 

Harley’s entire body shook with pleasure and Peter wasn’t that much better, barely holding back his strength. The pornographic image of Harley slamming himself down onto Peter was almost too much to take. It was all to much. The feeling of Harley surrounding him, encompassing everything he is. 

It was all too much. 

“Harley, Love,” He cried out, “I’m not gonna last- I’m not gonna-” 

“Neither,” Harley huffed, crying in euphoria, “Neither am I- fuck- neither am I-” 

He bucked his hips up, and Harley spluttered out, his entire form clenching around Peter as he came. Peter followed seconds later. 

Harley slumped on him, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Peter kissed the top of his hair, closing his eyes, “I’m so happy you’re my husband, Mr. Parker.” 

“Darling,” Harley kissed his lips softly, curling into the cum covered chest, and closing his eyes, “Me too, Mr. Keener.”

“We need to clean this up.” 

“Lemme take a small nap first.” 

“Gross.” 

“You love me.”    
  
“Round two in the morning then?” 

Harley laughed, “Only if I get to be top.” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am,,, so sorry. That this was like this. I'm really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> jdfkdsjfkasl so tell me what y'all think!! 
> 
> Big shout out to my best friend and best beta reader, Emry!! You can message me on tumblr at Peachy-Keener (Yes!! theres been a rebrand lol) and i hope you like this fic!! 
> 
> (((Also,,, high key a few irl friends want me to write wedding night smut but,, idk tell me what y'all think i should do


End file.
